five_nights_in_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights At Freddy's)
Freddy Fazbear is the main antagonist of Five Nights At Freddy's. He is also in the main icon of this game. Appearance He is a brown bear with a top hat, bowtie, and equips with his prop. His prop is a microphone. He has eyebrows and blue eyes. He has teeth only on his jaw and not under his snout. He has only four fingers on each hand. Behaviour FNAF 1/VR Help Wanted: Freddy appears on Night 3 and onwards. He is in the dark however and can be seen on the camera by the right door, so to avoid his jumpscare close the right door when appears. Failing or neglecting to do so will result in his jumpscare. However, also make sure your power does not go off during the night because when you do, he starts playing toreador march in his glowing eyes at the left door and jumpscares after finishing his music. FNAF 6: You control Freddy. You need to get pizza and throw at some kids to win each level of the minigames. But as the obstacles are coming, you have to avoid and throw at the kids intelligently. FNAF UCN: "Freddy Fazbear approaches from the Left Hall, emerging from the darkness and progressing in stages toward the door. Keep track of him on the monitor and shut the door when he is standing in the doorway to turn him away. He moves faster as the building gets warmer, so the player needs to keep him at a cool 60 degrees whenever possible" -Ultimate Custom Night Description Once Freddy Fazbear spawns, he will slowly make his way closer towards the Office left door, moving in 4 notable phases en route. When seen in his fourth phase, the player has a short amount of time in which they can close the left door or else their night will end with a jumpscare from Freddy. Trivia General Edit * Freddy Fazbear was originally called Freddybear, as seen in the Kickstarter and the Five Nights at Freddy's Steam description. ** This name is similar to Fredbear, the precursor to Freddy from Fredbear's Family Diner. * The music that Freddy plays is a musical box rendition of Georges Bizet's Votre toast, je peux vous le rendre (the Toreador Song) from the opera "Carmen". The song can be found here. (For the in-game version of the music, see the Audio tabber.) * Freddy Fazbear is the first of three animatronics to have a jumpscare preceded by music. The others being the Puppet and Ballora. * Freddy has more counterparts than any character in the series. * The name "Fazbear" could be a reference to the Muppet character Fozzie Bear, who, in turn, is named after Faz Fazakas, the man who created the animatronic mechanism that allowed Fozzie to wiggle his ears. * Freddy seems to be based on both the 1977 version of Chuck E. Cheese from Chuck E. Cheese's, since both are vocal leaders wearing a hat and bow tie, and Billy Bob from ShowBiz Pizza Place, as both he and Freddy are bears and prominent members of a band. ** Freddy also bears a surprising resemblance to one of the Country Bears animatronics Henry. * Freddy Fazbear is the first animatronic in the series to have an official last name, the second being Orville Elephant. Gallery Five Nights At Freddy's 1 Main Menu 431.png|Freddy Fazbear on the main menu screen 440.png|Freddy Twitching, opening his mouth 441.png|Freddy twitching and ready to remove mask Freddys_Endoskeleton.png|Freddy's mask removed, showing an endoskeleton head |undefined|link=undefined Gameplay Show stage nocamera.png|Freddy on the stage with Bonnie and Chica Stage Normal.png|Freddy on the stage with Bonnie and Chica, brightened Five-Nights-at-Freddys.png|Freddy and the band looking at the camera Stage AllStare.png|Freddy and the band looking at the camera, brightened 223.png|Freddy on stage with Bonnie Stage NoChica.png|Freddy on stage with Bonnie, brightened 68.png|Freddy on the stage with Chica Stage NoBonnie.png|Freddy on the stage with Chica, brightened 224.png|Freddy on the stage, alone Stage Freddy.png|Freddy on the stage, alone, brightened Freddy Staring.jpg|Freddy on the stage, alone, staring at the camera Stage FreddyStare.png|Freddy on the stage, alone, staring at the camera, brightened Cam7 freddy.png|Freddy in the restroom Restroom Freddy.png|Freddy in the restroom, brightened Cam1B freddy.png|Freddy in the dining room DiningArea Freddy.png|Freddy in the dining room, brightened 487.png|Freddy in the East Hall 487 brightish.png|Freddy in the East Hall, brightened FreddyCAM4B.png|Freddy in the East Hall Corner, looking at the camera EastHall 4B Freddy.png|Freddy in the East Hall Corner, looking at the camera, brightened 525.png|Freddy in a hallucination picture Freddy spook.gif|Freddy's glowing eyes flashing while playing toreador march Poweroutbright.jpg|Freddy's glowing eyes flashing while playing toreador march, brightened 5NAF.png|The protagonist stuffed inside a spare Freddy suit during the Game Over screen FNAFGameOverBrightened.png|The protagonist stuffed inside a spare Freddy suit during the Game Over screen, brightened |undefined|link=undefined Miscellaneous FNAF.gif|Freddy Fazbear in the animated Five Nights At Freddy's 1 Icon EarlyFreddyFazbearEndoskeletonHead.png|Freddy Fazbear's early endo head fnia_horrorweld_basic_freddy_by_spectrumofspecters_dcho2a1-fullview.png|FNIA Horrorweld Basic Freddy fnia_horrorweld_basic_freddy__clothed__by_spectrumofspecters_dcizms2-fullview.png|FNIA Horrorweld Basic Freddy (Clothed) Freddy_trailer.gif|Freddy Fazbear in Trailer, animated Freddy Fazbear and Band performing.gif|Freddy and his band performing from the trailer, animated FreddysBand.jpg|Freddy and his band performing. This image is used for the ending's background after beating Night 5-7 527.png|Freddy's mugshot icon from the Custom Night menu Freddy-plushie.png|The purchasable Freddy plush, available as an in-game add-on in the Android version of Five Nights at Freddy's FNaF_1_Poster_Celebrate_in_Office_Texture_PNG.png|Bonnie, Freddy and Chica on the CELEBRATE Poster (Speededit by KuberoTV) |undefined|link=undefined Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Gameplay Fazbear_Head_Cutscene.png|The original Freddy's point of view during the cutscene GiveThemLifeFreddy.png|Freddy's head in the minigame, "Give Gifts, Give Life" Freddydance.gif|The Freddy sprite from the "Take Cake to the Children" minigame, animated |undefined|link=undefined Five Nights At Freddy's 3 Gameplay FNaF3 Office.png|A poster, a small figurine, and mannequin of Freddy Fazbear can be seen in the Office CAM 02 Light On.png|Another poster of Freddy found on CAM 02 CAM 07.png|The top of Freddy's head can be seen on CAM 07 printed on the Arcade Cabinet CAM 10.png|Yet another poster of Freddy found on CAM 10 Heads.png|Freddy's head from the Good Ending screen HeadsGlowing.png|Freddy's head from the Bad Ending screen FazbearsFrightComingSoon.png|Freddy as he appears in the Fazbear's Fright newspaper article, and that notice his eyes and ears missing FNAF_ending_paper.png|The toy accessory of Freddy in the "IT BURNS!" newspaper article |undefined|link=undefined Minigames Dismantled_Freddy.png|Freddy's dismantled remains from the end-of-night minigame Freddy_child.png|The child wearing Freddy's mask in the "Happiest Day" minigame Freddy_Fazbear_mask.png|Freddy's mask on the "Happiest Day" minigame after the rest of the masked children have disappeared |undefined|link=undefined Miscellaneous HQ_Freddy_Bonnie_Chica_Trailer_FNaF_3.png|Freddy with Bonnie and Chica in the game's trailer Freddy_PaperPal.png|A texture of a paper plate version of Freddy that rarely appears in the Office FreddyTrollGameHead.png|Freddy's head for the playable character from the troll version of Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Jumpscares Five Nights At Freddy's 1 Output swP4iS.gif|Freddy attacking the player when power is on Output o2BAmu.gif|Freddy attacking the player when power is off |undefined|link=undefined Five Nights At Freddy's Ultimate Custom Night UCN Freddy Jumpscare.gif|Freddy attacking the player |undefined|link=undefined Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:Characters